renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fulgur-class destroyer
Fulgur Class: Destroyer Operators: TOG Navy Mass: 765,033 tons Cost: 3,685,689,880 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (13,000) :Center Engine Rating (14,000) :Left Engine Rating (13,000) Thrust: 4 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::A Spinal Mount (F) ::50 30/30 (L) ::50 30/30 ® ::10 37.5/10 (F) ::10 37.5/10 (L) ::10 37.5/10 ® ::10 37.5/10 (A) ::Type A Missile System (2 Shots at 50 Points) Fighters: 24 at 300 tons (One Flight) Small Craft: 2 at 1,000 tons Cargo: 5,000 tons Crew: 667 Passengers: 100 Marines: 100 Extras: Anti-Grav Drives, Streamlining Overview The Fulgur performs true to its origin, which was design by committee. It has diverse capabilities, but it excels at no task. Despite its mediocrity, the Fulgur has no glaring weaknesses. It is reliable besides, and so it is produced at a number of shipyards throughout the TOG Empire. Perhaps its most successful role has been as a system-defense vessel. Its adequate maneuverability and two large laser bays stand it in good stead against smaller raiders. Capabilities In 6769, the TOG Naval Procurement Board requested designs for an all-purpose destroyer. Kuldonov Unlimited, Etrusian Technological Achievement Inc. (Military Division), and Breedstar Inc. came up with the most promising plans. Each plan was a combination of proven systems and innovations, and each had its proponents on the Procurement Board. After weeks of argument, the members of the board agreed only that the three designs each contained features that should be tried. The Procurement Board then created a list of the features from the three designs that should be combined into a hybrid destroyer. The Grand Admirals then told the horrified engineers from the three companies to work together to merge the systems into one successful design. The resulting Fulgur, which emerged from the test yards orbiting Catanga, is a testament to the skills of the engineers. Despite the destroyer's shortcomings, the Grand Admirals saw that it incorporated their requests and so they ordered production in 6778. The two 50-gun 30/30 laser bays give the Fulgur the ability to inflict heavy damage at longer ranges. Produced by Crystal Technocorp, the 30/30 has been a reliable mainstay in TOG's arsenal for more than 80 years. Though the extended range gives the Fulgur an advantage over some other destroyers, its other weapons are no better than average. Its puny secondary armaments, four 10-gun 37.5/10 bays, enhance its firepower but little. Their inclusion gave the Fulgur the required number and diversity of weapons while still meeting the Procurement Board's other requirement, reasonable cost. This particular model is produced on the Ssoran slave planet of Jalsstra in incredible numbers. Manufacturers of capital ships throughout TOG find it cheaper to import this model than to make their own. The Fulgur's thrust, provided by three Jallico JDE model engines, is average. The Cantelstill Applications and Propellants Design missile system and Thunderball Corp. spinal mount are similarly unremarkable. The Fulgur does carry a full complement of fighters for a destroyer, but this is insufficient to make it more than a second-line destroyer. Despite the destroyer's shortcomings, it is not totally inadequate. When it began to appear in quantity, the Fulgur Class went straight into battleship squadrons and carrier groups, mostly on the KessRith front. Though possessing more power at range than the destroyers it was replacing, the Fulgur did not find favor with fleet leaders. The larger ships could provide the extended-range firepower, the admirals needed destroyers for speed, maneuverability, and close support. These were never the Fulgur's strong points. With the officers at the front complaining about this new destroyer and the armchair Grand Admirals of the Procurement Board unwilling to give up on their own idea, the Fulgur was tested in a number of other roles. It proved to be best suited for independent action and system defense. Deployment Most frontline planetary systems have at least one Fulgur as part of their defense against Commonwealth raids, and each theater's strategic reserve fleet has a number of the destroyers available for special missions. Though the Fulgur is hardly coveted as part of a battleship squadron, many second-line squadrons contain one or more ships of this design. Gallery Fulgur I.jpg|3D Counter Fulgur II.jpg|3D Counter Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:TOG Ships Category:Destroyers